Cambios a favor
by JaNNy CuLLeN PaTiNSoN
Summary: Bella se muda con su hermano Emmett a washinton con su padre alli conoce a una hiperactiva personita que se convierte en su amiga y ademas se encuentra con Edward su hermano, tal vez Forks no fuera tan terrible.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I: TOMANDO NUEVOS RUMBOS

-¿Emmett?-llame entrando a la habitación de mi hermano- ¿estás listo para irnos?

-claro hermanita-Emmett era el mejor hermano que me pudo haber tocado en la vida. Aunque era uno de los populares al igual que su novia nunca se había dejado llevar y me defendía cuando me molestaban- pero ¿ya estas lista tu Bella?

-no Emm, sabes que no pero no puedo hacer nada ya-conteste

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan. Pues si se están preguntando qué demonios pasa, fácil hoy era nuestro ultimo día en Arizona. Mi madre se había casado por segunda vez, Emmett, mi hermano mayor, nos iríamos a vivir con mi padre para darle a mi madre un tiempo a solas con su nuevo marido, a Emm realmente no le gustaba nada Phil.

Mi padre vive en Forks, Washington un pequeño pueblo donde nunca salía el sol así que para mí que era habitante de Arizona un lugar lleno de sol todo el tiempo, era una tortura.

Llegamos al aeropuerto justo cuando el avión en el que nos iríamos comenzó a embargar, mi madre aun nos trataba de convencer que no sería necesario que la dejáramos que podríamos conseguir una casa grande y vivir todos juntos como siempre.

-mama, de verdad queremos ir con papa hace mucho que no lo vemos además papa está solo y tú tienes a Phil contigo-le dije mas convenciéndome a mí que era una buena idea que a ella-nos vemos luego mami, adiós Phil

-adiós Bella-dijeron los dos a la vez

-adiós mama, te llamaremos en cuanto lleguemos con papa-le dijo Emmett, mostrando claramente su desagrado por Phil

-adiós Emmy-contesto mi madre

En cuanto subimos en el avión me desplome en mi asiento, Emmett subió las maletas al compartimiento correspondiente y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿te encuentras bien?-me pregunto

-no, no me gusta Forks pero ese no es el problema-el me miro extraño-extrañare a Rose y Jasper además que hace unos meses, aunque tú no lo sabías, estoy saliendo con Anthony realmente no quiero; quedamos es hablarnos todos los días para ver si funciona pero no lo creo

-no te preocupes hermanita estamos juntos-me abrazo-yo también extrañare a mi Rosee y a Jasper pero tenemos que aprender a vivir separados y solo vernos por internet

-pero no quiero aprenderlo, los quiero ver como antes

Llore durante un rato en el hombro de mi hermano y después me quede dormida la mayor parte del viaje, Emmett me despertó unos minutos antes de aterrizar, bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos enseguida por nuestras maletas, mi padres nos esperaba fuera del aeropuerto.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II: NUEVO HOGAR

-Bella, Emmett- nos saludo mi padre cuando llegamos a su lado-me da muchísimo gusto que vivan conmigo

-será muy divertido-contesto Emmett

-si papa, ya verás estaremos bien los tres-comente un poco más entusiasta

-genial, subamos que aun tenemos que pasar por algo de comer y llegar a tiempo para a ver el partido-contesto, a Emmett se le iluminaron los ojos, cundo vivíamos con mama mientras él y Jazz veían el partido Rosalie y yo salíamos o simplemente nos encerrábamos en mi uno de los cuartos.

-genial, ahora los tendré que aguantar sus partidos yo sola-bufe y subí al auto

-no te preocupes veras que pronto tendrás otra amiga con la que entretenerte mientras vemos los partidos

-no, quiero a Rosalie-proteste como niña chiquita, Emmett se rio de mi y le comenzó a contar a mi padre de su novia y mi mejor amigo.

Después de un rato recordé que teníamos que cenar en casa y no sabía qué era lo que prepararía, sabía que mi padre no cocinaba y si lo hacía nos intoxicaría a los tres.

-¿papa? ¿Qué es lo que cenaremos esta noche?

-amm no lo sé, podríamos pedir algo ¿que se les antoja?

-no, yo puedo cocinar

-Bells lo que pasa es que no tengo nada en casa para preparar en casa-dijo algo apenado

-¿entonces como te alimentas?-pregunto Emmett sorprendido

-pues pido algo para comer en casa o en casa de Billy Black

-no puede ser, pues de ahora en adelante yo cocinare, entonces vamos directo a casa, allí veré que es lo que puedo hacer y qué es lo que comprare

Llegamos a casa y Emmett fue directo a la sala para prepararse para ver el partido junto con mi padres, por mi parte fui a la cocina para ver qué es lo que tendría que comprar por lo menos una semana.

Anote todo lo que necesitaría, además de botanas para su partido, al parecer los amigos de Charlie vendrían para una fiesta sorpresa para mí y Emmett.

-¿papa me podrías dar la dirección del súper para comprar para la cena?

-si hija, pero no te vayas aun Harry viene hacia acá, te podría acompañar Jacob

-no es necesario, solo quisiera que me prestaran uno de sus…-en ese momento sonó el claxon de un coche que había llegado

-Ya llegaron, vamos les tengo una sorpresa.

Salimos a recibir a sus amigos y allí estaban, delante de la casa estacionados un hermoso Jeep rojo y un BMW azul descapotable.

-¿bueno que les parecen?-pregunto Charlie

-¿el qué?

-sus regalos de bienvenida-contesto el hombre que estaba frente a nosotros en silla de ruedas

-están geniales-Emmett de inmediato corrió a ver el Jeep de cerca-gracias papa

-muchas gracias, están muy lindos papa-le dije yo-ahora si puedo ir a comprar las botanas y los víveres que nos faltan

Un muchacho alto, moreno de ojos color negro se acerco y le entrego a Charlie un par de llaves. Nos entrego una a cada uno.

-bueno, les presento a Billy Black y Jacob su hijo-ambos saludaron amablemente a casa uno.

Después de ver cada unos sus autos entramos a la casa, estuvimos conversando un momento, Jacob tenía 15 años pero era realmente buen chico divertido; aunque tenía un defecto no dejaba los coqueteos en ningún momento. De vedad que el chico era valiente, además de que estábamos cerca de mi padre, no se intimidaba por las miradas asesinas de Emmett. Ya no sabía cómo quitármelo de encima, le conté de mis citas con Anthony y ni siquiera así se alejo.

-papa ya me voy para no regresar tan tarde con la botana-dije para zafarme de Jacob

-¿quieres que te acompañe hermanita?-dijo Emmett aunque yo sabía muy bien que no lo quería hacer

-yo te podría acompañar, si quieres, así Emmett podrá ver todo el partido-ofreció Jacob

-no, quiero ir yo sola por favor-conteste, voltee a ver a Emmett para que me ayudara

-déjenla ir sola-suspire aliviada, aunque mi alivio no duro mucho-solo quiere hablar con su novio sin interrupciones, Charly lamento decirte que ya hueles a suegro-después comenzó a reír fuertemente

Mi padre estaba rojo y Billy lo miraba divertido, mientras que Jacob se veía muy molesto y yo no podía dejar de pasar de cada uno de los rojos posibles.

-Gracias Emmett-Salí casi corriendo de la casa

Subí a mi nuevo auto, y me dirigí enseguida al súper mercado, me estacione al lado de un hermoso volvo plateado, la verdad creí que en un pueblo tan pequeño no encontraría mas que autos viejos y de medio uso nunca me hubiera imaginado encontrar autos nuevo y tan lindos.

Después de entrar, me quede pensando en Anthony, realmente no lo había visto después de que le dije que me mudaba, se molesto solo había recibido uno que otro mensaje donde me deseaba que me fuera muy bien en mi viaje, pero nos habíamos distanciado y aunque debería de dolerme nuestra separación, yo sabía que no lo quería realmente como pareja.

Baje y tome uno de los uno de los carritos que había para poner los víveres, estuve recorriendo cada rincón del lugar, cuando estaba punto de ir al pasillo de las botanas cuando mi teléfono celular sonó.

-¿hola?-conteste sin ver la pantalla

-hola, Bella-contesto una voz conocida para mi

-Anthony, estaba pensando en ti, ¿Cómo estás?

-muy bien, pero tengo que hablar contigo-me quede en silencio para que siguiera hablando-Bella yo te quiero mucho pero solo como mi amiga, conocí a alguien más y realmente estoy enamorado, no quise comenzar una relación antes de terminar lo que teníamos.

-yo también te quiero y espero que seas muy feliz, sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa ¿verdad?

-Si y tu cuantas conmigo pequeña-respondió con su buen humos de siempre.

-y te agradezco que terminaras tu relación conmigo antes de estar con otra persona-le dije sinceramente

-adiós Bells, te quiero mucho amiga

-y yo a ti Tony

Colgué el teléfono enseguida, con un gran peso fuera de mí. Sabía muy bien que continuaríamos siendo amigos, no como lo es Jasper o Rosalie pero si como para visitar en unas vacaciones o ser visitada por él cuando se quisiera deshacer del calor de Arizona el podría pasar por Forks.

Seguí con mi recolección de víveres y fui a la caja para pagar, después de que el chico empacador me diera todos mis productos me dirigí al coche. Al llegar al auto me encontré con una chica bajita recargada en el mientras que un muchacho, muy guapo por cierto, estaba del otro lado del volvo hablando por teléfono. Comencé a subir las cosas a la cajuela del coche cuando la chica me interrumpió.

-hola ¿necesitas ayuda?-me dijo, voltee a verla tenía una sonrisa muy linda y me miraba fijamente-Soy Alice Cullen, no te are daño, solo quiero entretenerme en algo mientras mi hermano termina su llamada

-muchas gracias, soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella-conteste estrechando su mano

-¿eres la hija del jefe Swan?

-si, Charly Swan es mi padre ¿por qué?

-creí que no tenía hijos. ¿Eres hija única?-realmente que la chica me agradaba, era muy curiosa, pero me caía bien-oh lamento la intromisión

-no te preocupes y no, no soy hija única tengo un hermano su nombre es Emmett.

-genial espero conocerlo pronto -parecía sincera - estarás en el instituto ¿cierto?

-si esa es la idea-conteste terminando de meter todas las bolsas en la parte trasera, cerré la cajuela y me dirigí al frente del auto con ella-mi hermano y yo nos quedaremos a vivir aquí hasta que vayamos a la Universidad, aunque se supone que el iría primero acordamos ir en el mismo año

-eso es genial, te llevas muy bien con tu hermano ¿no?

-si, aunque hay ocasiones en que no soporto sus bromas, lo quiero mucho. ¿Y tú que me cuentas del tuyo?

-¿Edward? Es genial y me llevo de maravilla con él, somos mellizos. Aunque muy distintos él es alto yo bajita, el tiene los ojos verdes y yo azules, el tiene cabello cobrizo y yo lo tengo negro. La mayoría de las personas no creen que seamos hermanos y mucho menos mellizos.

-yo tampoco me parezco a Emmett, a él le encantan los deportes y yo los detesto, de hecho eso me recuerda que tengo una reunión de "machos deportistas" en mi casa, acabo de llegar y ya tengo que soportar eso.

-podrías venir a mi casa a ver películas-propuso feliz

-¿enserio? Me encantaría, mi padre a invitado a sus amigos de la Push y realmente no quiero estar con tantos hombres en mi casa yo sola.

-bueno deja le aviso a Edward que me voy contigo, dejamos lo que necesites en u cas y después no vamos a la mía ¿te parece bien?

-claro te espero-subí a mi coche mientras ella se acerco a su hermano para avisarle lo que tenía pensado hacer. Voltea a ver lo que pasaba y parecían estar discutiendo. Baje del auto para ver si había algún problema con que fuera a su casa.

-no Alice-decía su hermano-no iras

-Edward solo es la casa de Charly no me pasara nada ¿olvidas que él es policía?

-no me importa k vayas a casa de los Swan, lo que me importa es que ese chucho de Jacob este allí- explico, yo me comencé a reír por que había pensado lo mismo de Jacob cuando comenzó a querer venir conmigo a hacer las compras

Alice y Edward voltearon a verme extraño por mi risa, yo me sonroje y me fui calmando poco a poco. Ellos me seguían viendo, pero Edward diferente que Alice, la tenia la vista fija en mí y en sus labios se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa. La cual, por cierto, lo hacía ver hermoso.

-lo siento, no importa si no puedes ir Alice-le dije bajando la vista-puedo quedarme en casa a ver el partido con ellos

-NO-se apresuro a decir Alice-amm ¿qué podríamos hacer?...- Se quedo un momento pensativa y después abrió mucho los ojos y dijo- ya lo tengo, que tal si Edward va contigo a tu casa y te lleva a la mía, así yo tendré tiempo de arreglar el cuarto de televisión para la noche de películas ¿de acuerdo?

-amm...yo...no lo sé –suspire cansada-no quiero causar molestia

-no eres una molestia-respondió Edward por fin dirijiendoce a mi-oh lo siento soy un mal educado. Soy Edward Cullen mucho gusto

-Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella

-¿entonces? ¿Qué aremos?

-por mi esta perfecto, sabes que no me gusta tener al chucho cerca de mi familia

-ok, está decidido-dijo Alice dando pequeños saltos-Edward te seguirá en su auto y cuando ellas arreglado todo para que puedas salir el te llevara a nuestra casa

-¿y tu como te irás a casa?

-tengo mi auto, no te preocupes.

-ok entonces vamos-subí al coche y arranque con Edward siguiéndome de cerca, la verdad es que era muy guapo, y parecía ser el hermano perfecto con Alice. Llegamos a casa rápidamente y comencé a sacar las cosas de la cajuela del coche pero Edward me las quito de las manos

-una señorita tan linda como tú no debería de cargar nada, déjame ayudarte-me sonrió de manera torcida y juro que me derretí por dentro.

-gracias, pero no te puedo dejar todo a ti, déjame ayudar-le dije y tome una de las bolsas más pequeñas

Caminamos a la entrada de la casa y salude a mi padre y hermano, no entre ala sala directamente fui a la cocina a dejar la despensa.

-amm ¿quieres algo de tomar?-ofrecí a Edward

-no, realmente no conoces a mi…-Edward se interrumpió cuando Jacob entro en la cocina

-Bella quie…-Jacob también paro al ver con quien me encontraba en la cocina

-Jacob estoy ocupada en este momento, ¿que necesitas?

-venia a invitarte a tomar un café, a mi realmente no me gusta el fútbol y como a ti tampoco podríamos hacer eso

-lo siento chucho pero ella ira a mi casa a ver películas conmigo-respondió Edward antes que yo pudiera hacerlo

-tú no te metas estúpido, ella decide con quien se va a ir

-hey ustedes dejen de pelear, voy a llevar las botanas a la sala y vuelvo –Salí de la cocina y los deje allí matándose con la mirada, no sabía de qué iba su enojo o desagrado el uno por el otro, lo único que sabía era con quien quería salir.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III: ELECCION

Llegue a la sala y aun no comenzaba el partido así que deje todo en la mesa de centro y me acerque a mi padre, realmente no sabía mucho de los Cullen pero me parecían encantadores hasta ahora y no permitiría que Jacob me arruinara mi salida con Edward y Alice.

-papa ¿puedo salir?

-¿a donde iras? Eres nueva y te podrías perder

-iré a casa de los Cullen, Alice y Edward me invitaron a ver películas, a mi no me guata el fútbol así que me pareció buena idea

-oh está bien, no regreses muy tarde ¿Llevaras el coche?

-no Edward me llevara y Alice me devolverá a casa más tarde

-de acuerdo

-hey, hey, hey yo quiero conocer a ese tal Edward.-replico mi hermano

-bueno pues vamos está en la cocina esperando

Emmett se levanto y me acompaño a la cocina, Edward y Jacob se mataban con la mirada pero nuestra entrada interrumpió. Ambos voltearon a vernos y de pronto Jacob salió de la cocina hecho una furia

-wow pero que temperamento tiene el chuchito-replico mi hermano

-Emmett compórtate, son amigos de papa y aunque no nos guste los tenemos que soportar un rato cuando estén aquí

-a como sea, ahora-volteo a ver a Edward-tu eres Edward Cullen ¿cierto?

-así es, para servirte.

-oh es todo un catrín-dijo y comenzó a reír fuertemente

-EMMETT-lo reprimí enojada-Disculpa Edward no está a acostumbrado a la gente educada

-no hay problema, no te cae bien Jacob ¿verdad?

-no, odio que se quede embobado con Bella siendo apenas un niño, aunque la verdad eso no es la escusa más fuerte para no quererlo. Debo decir que simplemente no me agrada

-a mi tampoco, el chucho no me gusta-contesto Edward

-bueno, bueno ya basta de criticar a mi amigo Jacob.-ambos me voltearon a ver enojados-no me miren así, además Edward tu mismo me dijiste que si hacia esperar a Alice me iría mal

-Alice me había olvidado de ella-en ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar-hablando del rey de roma, es ella así que vamos.

-ok, adiós Emmett-le di un beso en la mejilla-espero te diviertas con u amiguito Jake

Salí corriendo de la cocina sin escuchar las quejas de Emmett sabía que si se le ocurría podría arruinarme mi noche con Edward y Alice. Espere a Edward apoyada en el coche, pero cuando salió estaba mucho mas pálido que lo que era su tono natural.

-¿Qué ha pasado Edward? ¿Estás bien?

-el no me contesto se acerco mas a mí y abrió la puerta del coche para que subiera en el, después dio la vuelta para subir en el asiento del piloto, pero no arranco enseguida sino que se quedo pensativo.

-Edward de verdad me estas asustando ¿Qué paso? Te sientes bien ¿quieres que cancele con Alice para que puedas ir a casa?

-NO, solo deja que se me pase el shock

-esa bien, pero sinceramente me estas preocupando, dime que es lo que te pasa-le dije al borde del colapso

-¿de verdad te preocupa lo que me pase?-pregunto viéndome a los ojos, pero en los suyos había un brillo extraño, yo baje la vista sonrojada, pero el levanto mi barbilla con un dedo-mírame y respóndeme Bella ¿de verdad te preocupa lo que me pueda pasar?

-sí, tu y Alice son las primeras personas de Forks que conozco y me han tratado muy bien-respondí viéndolo a los ojos aun-¿quien invitaría a una desconocida a ver películas el mismo día que la conoce?

-no lo sé pero nosotros no somos así, tu eres especial-me respondió acariciándome la mejilla, sabía que no estaba bien que en tan poco tiempo me ilusionara con Edward, pero sabía muy bien que desde que lo vi sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi cuerpo –vamos Alice nos estará esperando

-ok, Edward-le tome la mano que ya tenía situada en el volante, el voltio a ver mi mano sobre la de él y después a mi-tú también eres especial.

Sonrió y arranco el coche a toda prisa, me quede pensativa de cómo había cambiado mi perspectiva de Forks, ahora que conocí a los Cullen creo que mi vida en Forks seria muchísimo mejor en su compañía.

Llegamos a una casa muy bonita aunque el termino mas apropiado era llamarla mansión, tenía tres pisos y el jardín era muy hermoso, la verdad nunca me imagine una casa tan bonita. Alice salió a recibirnos muy efusivamente aunque parecía un poco molesta.

-¿me podrían decir por qué se han tardaron tanto? Llevo horas esperándolos, además Edward llamo Jessica quiere que le ayudes con unas "tareas"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos

-Jessica de verdad ya me tiene arto, me acosa-dijo molesto entrando a la casa, yo por mi parte me quede asombrada de su cambio de unos tan repentino en el auto venia tranquilo, de repente asomo la cabeza por la puerta de entrada- bienvenida a Bella

-gracias.-dije aun en shock

-¿Bella? ¿Bella estas bien? –me dijo Alice

-si, es solo que me desconcertó la actitud de Edward

-umm si es un poco bipolar, la verdad no sé cómo es que lo soporto

Entramos a la casa y realmente era mejor por fuera que por dentro, era un palacio todos los muros estaban pintados de blanco, además que la pared del fondo estaba completamente conformada por un hermoso ventanal.

-wow Alice tu casa es hermosa

-gracias Bella, realmente todo el trabajo es de Esme mi madre, le gusta mucho la decoración y se ha dedicado a esta casa-respondió-vamos a mostrarte la casa y después subimos al cuarto de tv para comenzar a ver películas.

Recorrimos la casa por los dos primeros pisos de la casa y la planta baja, después subimos al tercero, En este había una pequeña estancia y en el medio de esta estaba ubicado un hermoso piano de cola negro, me acerque a él, alcance a percibir que Alice hablaba pero no puse mayor atención.

-Bella-volteé a ver a Edward que estaba parado en una de las puertas que estaban en el pasillo-¿que haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste?

-amm Edward no, Alice estaba conmigo me mostraba la casa pero no sé donde se ah ido-conteste aun un poco desorientada.

-por lo que escuche fue a ver a mamá-respondió, después volteo a ver el piano-¿tocas?

-no, pero me gustaría aprender-le respondí,

El se acerco al piano y se situó en el banquillo, volteo a verme y me indico que me sentara a su lado. Comenzó a tocar una hermosa canción, me gustaba mucho la música clásica pero no tenía ni la idea de que canción ni que compositor era, pero me encantaba era la mejor canción, después de claro de luna, que he escuchado en mi vida. Continúe escuchándolo hasta que termino la canción, el volteo a verme.

-es hermosa ¿Cómo se llama?

-pues la compuse yo para mi madre Esme-respondió mirándome atentamente

-eres muy talentoso Edward

Levante mi mano hacia su mejilla y la acaricie lentamente, el recostó su cabeza en mi mano y cerró los ojos. Sabía que estaba perdida, al parecer me estaba comenzando a enamorado de Edward, ni siquiera con Anthony tenía esa sensación de plenitud que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

-¡Bella!-el grito de Alice rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos-Bella puedes bajar, mis padres desean conocerte, Dile a Edward que baje también por favor

-amm creo que deberíamos ir-le dije retirando mi mano de su mejilla, me levante del banquillo-¿vamos Edward?

El tomo mi mano con delicadeza y me acerco a nuevamente al banquillo, el se quedo sentado mirándome, agache la cabeza y lo vi a los ojos directamente, sabía que estaba perdiendo mi batalla; aunque no quería perder a un amigo que aun no sabía si tenía realmente así que me separe de él.

-voy con Alice-dije y baje las escaleras corriendo.

Alice me esperaba al pie de las escaleras, le sonreí amablemente mientras la seguía donde sus padres entramos en el comedor donde se encontraban, ella era realmente hermosa tenía el cabello de color muy parecido al de Edward aunque más claro tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde; él era apuesto alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-mama, papa ella es Bella-dijo Alice

-Bella ella es Esme mi madre-Esme me sorprendió con un abraso

-Bella un gusto

-lo mismo digo señora Cullen

-oh no me llames señora dime Esme

-ok

-y el es Carlisle mi padre

-mucho gusto

-igualmente Bella, a mi también dime solo Carlisle

-¿bueno niñas y que harán ahora? Yo iré a preparar la cena, ¿te quedaras a cenar, cierto Bella?

-amm claro gracias

-bueno mama ahora veremos películas y después cenamos con ustedes ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien-Esme se fue seguida de Carlisle.

-bueno, vamos a mi habitación

Subí con Alice hasta la habitación de tv que estaba en el segundo piso, aun no me podía quitar la imagen de Edward sentado en el piano tocando la hermosa melodía. Tenía que admitir que era extraño esto del amor a primera vista, aunque no estaba segura de que fuera eso o solo una simple atracción por un hombre guapo.

-¿que deseas ver? tengo algunas de terror, comedia y algunas novelas de amor

-alguna de amor o comedia, odio las cosas de terror

-De acuerdo será terror-dijo feliz, yo me le quede viendo asustada

-¡¿QUE? Alice te dije k no me gustan las películas de terror-lloriqueé como niña chiquita

-por eso mismo veremos de terror

En ese momento entro Edward venia con la cabeza gacha, solo nos saludo y se sentó en uno de los muebles que tenían en la habitación.

-Edward dile a Bella que veamos una película de terror

-no, no quiero ver terror Alice-seguí lloriqueando como niña

-Alice déjala, además es nuestra invitada veremos lo que ella decida

-no, veremos algo de terror

-ok, como quieras. Necesito utilizar el baño-entre a la habitación que me indicó Alice.

En cuanto cerré la puerta del baño las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, no tenía idea de por que lloraba si seria por el nuevo cambio de casa y porque extrañaba a Jasper y Rosalie. Además no m gustaba las películas de terror y menos si me encontraba alejada de Jasper que era quien me consolaba y abrazaba cuando Emmett quería ver películas de terror. Me levante a lavarme la cara y me seque el rostro, esperaba que ninguno de los Cullen se diera cuenta de mi pequeño momento, en ese momento escuche mi teléfono móvil comenzar a sonar. Salí disparada del baño para responder. Lo tome del mueble donde lo había dejado hace un momento cuando legamos y vi quien era la pequeña pantalla mostraba el nombre de Jasper así que respondí muy feliz.

-¿hola?-conteste

-hola amor ¿estás bien?-Sabia que a Jasper no lo engañaría

- estoy bien, es solo que…-me quede callada un momento y volteé a ver a Edward que seguia sentado en el otro sillón tenia los puños apretados y el seño fruncido-te extraño Jasper

-y yo a ti pequeña pero no llores, pronto nos veras-dijo seguro

-¿vendrás a verme?

-si, necesito verte y platicar

-yo también te necesito.

-¿Estas con Emmett?

-amm no, estoy en casa de una amiga

-tu no tienes amigas allá en Forks ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-amm si esto…-sabia que estaba en problemas-pues hace una rato que llegue me encontré con que Charly no había comida y Salí a comprar, pero no quería volver porque papa estaba con unos amigos viendo el partido y Alice se acerco a invitarme a ver películas en su casa y pues acepte.

-Bella sé que no te gusta el fútbol, pero ir con alguien que acabas de conocer a ver películas es muy arriesgado

-lo sé, lo sé pero Alice y Edward son buenas personas al igual que sus padres o crees que si Charly supiera que son malos me dejaría salir con ellos

-pues no, pero sabes que me preocupo por ti.

-bueno ya tengo las palomi…-entro Alice en la habitación pero se interrumpió al ver que hablaba por teléfono

-Jasper te tengo que dejar

-está bien pequeña cuídate mucho, no olvides que los quiero, a ti y a ese osos que tienes por hermano, aunque nunca se lo diré seria muy gay

-yo también te quiero Jasper me saludas a mi cuñadita-respondí divertida

-ok nos vemos pronto-se despidió y colgó el teléfono

Alice me miraba divertida, en cambio Edward me miraba entre dolido y enojado no entendía su reacción pero por el momento no me interesaba nada, había hablado con Jasper que era mi mejor amigo, además que era el hermano de la novia de mi hermano.

-¿y?-me dijo Alice divertida

-¿y, qué?

-¿quien era?

-amm no quiero hablar de eso ahora-dije aun un poco afectada por la llamada

-está bien-dijo aun sonriendo, volteo a ver a Edward - ahora Edward muévete de mi sillón y ve al grande con Bella

-¿porque? Este no es tu mueble y no quiero incomodar a Bella, eres más pequeña y cabes mejor tu que yo

-¡Anda Ed. déjame ese mueble!

-por mí no hay problema Edward, podemos compartir el sofá-dije para evitar alguna dilución entre ellos

-¿vez? Por favor

-está bien, pero si te incomodas en la posición y necesitas todo el sofá me avisas enseguida

-ok

Edward se cambio de sofá y se sentó en el extremos del mas grande, alice puso la película y nos entrego un cuenco de palomitas a nosotros y uno para ella, también refrescos y algunas golocinas; puso la película en su lugar y tomo el control de la TV y el DVD. Me senté en el otro extremo aun con miedo por la película.

La película iba por la mitad y yo tenia la misma posición estaba tensa y temblando del miedo, además que los musculos se me comenzaban a tensar por esto, de vez en cuando miraba a Alice y Edward, ella tenia una postura relajada recesada completamente en el sofá, Edward también se veía relajado aunque continuaba en la misma posición. Precisamente en ese momento el volteó a verme, nos quedamos un rato con las miradas conectadas hasta que un horrible grito en la Tv nos distrajo, me oville en el sofá temblando aun mas del miedo, sentí que Edward se movia pero no volteé para ver que era lo que hacia, lo supe hasta que sentí que me abrasaba, me sentía muy bien en sus brazos y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho así me quede durante el resto de la película no vi casi nada de está, Edward se dedico a tararear en mi oído y eso me tranquilizaba al máximo. Alice después de un momento salio de la habitación para ir al baño, pero no regreso en ningún momento.

-¿Bella?-me susurro Edward al oído – ¿estás dormida?

-no-respondí aun sin moverme de mi posición

-tenemos que ir a comer en unos minutos ¿pero antes quieres hablar?

- Edward estoy bien

-no estás bien Isabella-respondió brusco-lo siento

-no quiero hablar Edward vamos a comer con tus padres, necesito volver a casa

-está bien, no te voy a presionar pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo

Bajamos al comedor donde ya Alice y Esme estaban acomodadndo los utensilios decomida en la mesa, me uni a ellas para ayudarlas, cuando terminamos de acomodar las mesas, cada uno en su lugar, por lo que me toco el único lugar solo de la mesa, el cual era al lado de Edward, me sentía un poco extraña mi comportamiento con el era diferente a con cualquier chico al momento de conocerlo. Esme cocina ba delicioso asi que el terminar me decidi ir a casa, no quería preocupar a Emmett. Edward se ofreció a llevarme y yo accedí.

Durante todo el camino fuimos en silencio, pero al llegar nos quedamos un momento en el coche. Quería aclarar la cosas pero no me atrevía a hablar primero yo, por alguna extraña razón Edward en ese momento me daba miedo, su rostro al momento de verme después de la llamada de Jasper era frio y como si realmente le dagradara la idea de averla conocido.

-¿Bella?-Edward rompió por fin el incomodo silencio que había entre ellos-ten cuidado con Jacob, no me fio de el tan fácilmente. Sé que su padre es amigo del tuyo pero no logro confiar en el todavía.

-no lo conozco y no se si defenderlo o ponerme de tu lado, pero no te preocupes tengo quien me cuide.

-a si, tu novio-dijo Edward bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

-mi… ¿mi qué?-pregunto Bella confundida, no recordaba haber hablado de Anthony con ellos, aunque si lo analizaba bien el ya no era su novio.-has dicho ¿novio?

-si, pero aun asi quería que supieras lo que pienso de Jacob y pusieras atención.

-amm Edward ¿cómo te enteraste de Anthony? Que yo recuerde no había hablado con ustedes de él, y cuando hable con Japer ni pensar en mencionarlo.

-¿tu…tienes dos…dos novios?-pregunto ahora alarmado

-¿qué? Claro que no, no soy una zorra. ¿Quiénes piensas que son "mis novios"?

-pues en casa hablaste de un tal Jasper y hace un momento me hablaste de Anthony –dijo con voz dura

-ah ya comprendo-dijo Bella, pensaba en como explicárselo pero no logro hacerlo por que Emmet salió de la casa y fue por ella, abrió rápidamente la puertadel coche y saco a su hemana en brasos

-te extrañe Isabella-bella gruño internamente, Emmett sabia que no le gustaba su nosmbre completo-a hola Edward ¿Cómo ah ido la peli?

-muy bien Emmet gracias, yo me tengo que ir

-ok nos vemos luego-se despidió Emmett rápidamente y entro en la casa con una Bella aun aturdida por lo rápido que había pasado

-¿Emmett me podrías bajar?

-claro hermanita, solo quería molestarte un poco-dijo tranquilamente

-oh que genial, ahora Edward se fue pensando que soy una zorra porque tengo dos novios que debo hacer, decir "gracias Emmett me divertí mucho"

Isabella se fue furiosa a su recamara sin siquiera despedirse de sus hermano, su padre y sus migo que seguían en la sala de tv viendo los resúmenes de los partidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: Sentimientos

BPOV.

No estaba segura del porque de mi reacción para con Emmet, sabia muy bien de sus bromas de mal gusto y como era de protector conmigo pero esta vez no me había gustado su reacción con Edward, aunque el nisiquiera se molesto. Yo quería estar más tiempo con él y explicarle mi supuesta "relación" con Jasper y extrañamente con Anthony.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, pero aun asi respondi sin ver la pantalla.

-¿qué pasa contigo? Emmett está preocupado por ti

-Jasper deja de regañarme hoy no estoy de humor

-hey hey, ¿por qué estas tan agresiva?

-ya te lo dije no tengo ganas de hablar contigo-dije todavía más molesta

-Bella, por favor Emmett está preocupado y yo también, nunca te habías puesto así de enojada por las bromas de Emmett.

-no quiero hablar en este momento Jasper. Por favor

-te dejare si me prometes que por la mañana hablas al móvil, tenemos que hablar BellS

-¿DE ACUERDO DIME QUE ME TIENES QUE DECIR?

-pues me eh enterado de algo muy importante, al parecer a mama le dieron otro trabajo y nos tendremos que mudar

-¿donde es ese trabajo Jasper?

-en París Bells

-¿se van?… -le dije con la voz entrecortada-NO… no pueden Jasper te necesito además que pasara con la relación que tienen Rose y Emmett? Ya no les importa a ninguno de los dos

-claro que nos importa Bella pero mis padres se quieren ir, Rose esta muy mal, dice que no le pueden hacer esto, ella extraña a Emmett pero yo no se que hacer para que esto se solucione no me gusta ver a mi hermana así

-no permitas que se los lleven, por favor prométeme que aras lo posible por que no se tengar que ir

está bien, te lo prometo, te quiero mucho pequeña no lo olvides

-y yo a ti

Colgamos y me quede recostada en la cama a leer un poco, eso siempre me había relajado, pero esta vez por lo visto iba a ser una noche larga para mi.

…

Media hora después estaba aun en mi cama con el libro en la mano, y aunque antes había dicho que me relajona el leer ahora no había funcionado. Estaba leyendo romeo y Julieta y no sabía de qué demonios iba la lectura. Me sabía el libro casi de memoria pero en este momento no entendía ni una palabra.

Mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar muy lejos de casa de Charlie, en una hermosa mansión color blanca. Deje el libro en la mesita de noche y me recosté nuevamente en mi cama a pensar bien en mi reacción, con Anthony Emmett siempre me hizo bromas, iguales a estas en ocasiones y también mas pesadas pero nunca me moleste por eso al contrario me sentía relajada en esos momentos.

_A Anthony no lo querías _dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Pero a Edward lo acabo de conocer. Pense en lo que me hacia sentir Antoni cuando estábamos juntos.

Anthony era tienno, atento, servicial, me consentía. Pero no me sentía completa con el, no sentí tristesa por dejar Arizona y no volverlo a ver, sabia que lo quería pero era mas como un buen amigo. En cambio Edward fue distinto desde un principio, también era muy atento y cabelleroso igual que Anthony pero nunca me havia sentido nerviosa o me havia sonrrojado por que me abriera la puerta del coche o de la casa, _EDWARD ES DIFERENTE! _En cuanto la pequeña voz en mi cabeza dijo eso cai en cuenta que era verdad. Edward es diferente a Anthony y aunque lo había conocido apenas unas horas antes ya estaba completamente enamorada de él. Fue un amor a primera vista, por eso me puse tan molesta con Emmett, porque no quería que se fuera de mi casa pensando que era una zorra que tenia dos novios.

Tenía que verlo de nuevo, me gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, hoy cuando me abraso en mitad de la película me sentí completamente bien en su compañía. Con la única palabra que podría describir el cómo me sentí con el es Completa, querida y aunque sabía que los sentimientos no eran mutuos. No quería hacerme falsas iluciones respecto a él. En qe momento un hombre como él, guapo, amable, caballeroso; se va a fijar minimamente en mi. Ademas Alice dijo que tenia novia y de seguro era igual de hermosa que él.

Lance mi teléfono contra de la pared este se partio en dos por el impacto, me daba mucha ravia pensar en Edward teniendo a otras mujeres a su lado y no a mi. Yo lo quería para mi

Deje por la paz esos estúpidos pensamientos y voltee para acomodarme mejos en mi cama y asi poder dormir.

EPOV.

Regrese a casa sumamente enojado, Bella despertaba en mi sentimientos que nadie más había hecho. Era difícil de explicarlo pero sabía muy bien que era diferente a lo que siempre sentía con las demás chicas, ella es linda, sencilla, y muy tierna con nosotros sabía que mi hermana Alice es un poco impulsiva, pero ella no se equivocaba cuando conocía a una persona tenía un sentido que la hacía especial y realmente nunca se había equivocado de en cuanto al carácter de las personas que se le acercaban.

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama. Sabía muy bien que no tenía derecho a enojarme porque Bella tuviera ya sea uno o más novios porque ella era libre de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, y al final de los casos yo no era más que el hermano de su nueva amiga. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver la pequeña figura de mi hermana.

-Edward–dijo llegando a mi lado en la cama-¿qué te pareció Bella?

-es simpática - le dije sin querer mostrarle aun mis verdaderos sentimientos- y supongo que ya es tu mejor amiga ¿no?

-pues no se lo eh dicho pero si, estuve conversando con mis padres y a ellos también les agrada mucho dicen que es una muy buena niña.

-me alegro de que encuentres una amiga que no te quiera solamente por lo que tienes peque

-si, lo se-suspiro, y era cierto lo que le decía la mayoría de las chicas que se le acercaban lo hacían después de que sabían que era hija de una de las familias de dinero del pueblo-creo que Bella es distinta, lo siento.

-me alegro por ti, te mereces tener un verdadera amiga y no a todas esas plásticas de la escuela

-¿pero sabes lo que me aria aun mas feliz?

-que pequeña embustera

-que Bella sea mi cuñada-me quede e silencio, a mi también me gustaría que Bella fuera su cuñada, pero como demonios seria si ella ya tenia alguien en su vida.

-Alice no comiences de cupido nuevamente, además tu no sabes si Bella ya tiene novio o esta enamorada de alguien que dejo en Arizona.

-no me interesa, yo sé que a ella tu le gustas.

-Alice-dije a modo de advertencia

-Vamos Edward lo único que necesito es que me digas si realmente te gusta o no Bella, es una niña muy linda y no es como las zorras que te encuetras en la escuela, las cuales sabes que también estan contigo solo por el dinero de mis padres.

-Alice ya te lo eh dicho no puedes saber si están por eso.

-analicemos Ed, ¿qué es lo primero que te piden cuando comienzas a andar con alguien?

-pues…-me quede en silencio, era cierto lo que me decía si lo tomabamos por la parte donde ella se situaba pues siempre me pedían que las llevara al centro comercial y les comprara cosas como ropa, zapatos y joyería-hay a quien quiero engañar, si solo me buscan por eso.

-ves, Bella es diferente

-no creo que sea buena idea, además yo estoy con Tanya ahora

-no la piensas dejar ya

-no lo se Al, ella es un poco diferente de lo que pensaba.

-no hay nada distinto, pero esta bien sigue allí yo se que pronto te daras cuenta quien realmente vale la pena-salio de mi habitación.

…

Me levante, al parecer hoy seria nuestro primer día de clase. Con Charlie todo había sido sensillo obtener un lugar en el instituto de Forks ya que al ser jefe de la policía era mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo. Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y baje a desayunar, Emmett ya estaba allí comiendo y Charlie se fue a trabajar hace unos momentos.

-hola Bella-me dijo Emm

-hola oso-le dije para que dejara de preocuparse, sabia que no lo gustaba que le dejara de hablar o me comportara indiferente así que ya no lo lastimaría mas

-¿ya no estas molesta?

-No Emm

-¿Ahora me puedes explicar que fue lo que hice para que te molestaras tanto?

-no quiero hablar de eso, vámonos se nos hará tarde para la escuela.

-ok vamos hermanita, pero iremos en mi Jeep ¿verdad?

-si Emm vamos en el jeep.

Salimos de la casa y subimos al jeep de mi hermano, Emmett no era una persona normal que maneja a los límites de velocidad aun que su padre sea el jefe de la policía. Cuando llegamos Alice nos hizo señales para estacional el auto al lado del volvo de Edward, me puse nerviosa, no quería verlo.

Cuando bajamos del auto, Alice me abrazo de forma efusiva, comenzaba a quererla mucho como amiga, gracias a ella avía encontrado una nueva amiga y además conocí a Edward, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

-Bella vamos por los horarios, tal vez tengas clases conmigo.

-si, pero antes te quiero presentar a mi hermano Emmett, Emm ella es Alice-les dije a ambos. Alice saludo a mi hermano con un beso en la mejilla pero a diferencia el le dio un efusivo abrazo.

-hola eres muy pequeña, pareces un duendecillo-le dijo Emmett riendo, Alice en cambio parecía seria-te puedo llamar a si Duendecilla me gusta para ti

-me caes bien, si me puedes llamar así-le dijo, lo tomo del brazo y caminaron a la entrada de la escuela, parecía que iban secreteándose, genial ahora Emmett como el bocon que es le contaría todo de mi berrinche del día anterior, aunque con su fama lo mas seguro es que le contara con lujo de detalles.

-hola Bella- volteé a ver a Edward que estaba apoyado en el volvo-quiero hablar contigo, en la hora de descanso ¿podemos ir a la biblioteca?

-esta bien Ed no hay problema, allí te vere mas tarde-alcance a Alice y Emmet que me esperaban en la entrada del edificio y fuimos a la oficina para ver nuestros horarios. Cuando nos los entregaron salimos con Alice a verlos y verificar si tenia alguna clase con ella.

-bueno Bella, al parecer no tendremos clases juntas, pero el oso tiene todas sus clases conmigo, tu tienes las clases con Edward

-¿todas? ¿Estas segura?-dijo Emmett

-si, miren allí viene Ed para preguntarle-volteé donde ella veía para verificar lo que me decía, al encontrar a Edward en mi campo de visión mu mundo se derrubo el venia con una chica rubia de la mano, ella debía ser su novia-Edward ven acá por favor hermano

-esper aqui Tanya-le dijo fríamente a la rubia, quien solo hizo una mueca y se acercó a nosotros-¿que pasa Alice?

-no se suponía que cortarías con ella hoy mismo ¿eh?

-si Al, eso voy a hacer pero ella no me suelta dice que me extraño ayer-dijo Edward con una mueca de fastidio-ya no la soporto Alice te lo juro.

-pues espero que sea cierto que la dejaras, no la soporto en absoluto-le dijo Alice a su hermano-bueno quería saber si este es tu horario de clases-Edward tomo el papel en sus manos y lo revso unos minutos

-si es este ¿Por qué lo tienes tu?

-bueno pues resulta que este es el horario que le asignaron a Bella para sus clases-le dijo Alice, Edward volteo a verme y sonrio

-yo ire ahora a la cancha de Futbol con Tanya para terminar de una vez con la falsa que tenemos.

-de acurdo yo llevare a Bella a su clase, te quiero mucho hermano y no te dejes engañar por sus lagrimas hermanito.

-ok nos vemos en clase Bella-me dijo y se fue nuevamente donde la rubia

-Vamos Bella

Alice y Emmett me llevaron al salón donde tendría clases de literatura aun no había maestro ni alumnos, así que Alice pudo entrar a decirme cual era el lugar de Edward, este estaba al final de la clase en una de las bancas dobles, según Alice Edward no tenia compañero de banca en ninguna clase por que le gustaba concentrarse por completo. Edward entro al aula y no se veía de buen humor, parecía enoado y molesto por todo, esperaba que no se molestara por que me sente en su lugar. Cuando llego a su sitio aun se percato de mi presencia y se me quedo mirándome un momento para después sentarce.

-Edward si te molesta que me siente aquí puedo ir…

-NO-dijo medio en grito-quiero decir no me molesta Bella, estoy seguro que me gustara ser tu compañero

-gracias Edward-le dije tocando su brazo, cuando lo hice sentí una corriente recorrer mi columna-¿quieres platicar de por que estas tan molesto?

-como pudiste escuchar hace un rato, terminaría con Tanya y pues así lo hice pero ella me saca de mis casillas, parece que quiere quedarce conmigo a todacosta, pero yo ya no siento lo mismo con ella cerca, se que suena cursi pero me gusta que en mis relaciones mi pareja me agá sentir completo, seguro y sobretodo que la ame como a nadie ni a nada.

Su mirada era intensa y me quemaba, no separo su mirada de la mia hasta que por fin logre reaccionar y contestarle coherentemente.

-no me parece que sea cursi Edward, de hecho pienso igual que tu en ese sentido-le dije tomando su mano-y también quería hablar contigo, sobre lo de anoche quiero aclarar que Jazper no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo además que su hermana es novia de Emmett…

-no tienes por que explicármelo Bella es tu vida y no tenia por que meterme en ella-me dijo bajando la cabeza como si no quisiera verme.

-es importante para mi que lo sepas, eres mi amigo y no me gustaría que le dejaras de ser por un simple mal entendido

-todo esta bien Bells

-para mi no esta bien, Anthony tampoco es mi novio, lo fue antes de venir aquí pero ahora ya no lo es, quedemos como amigos así que no creo que tengamos problemas.

-Bella no tienes porque darme explicaciones a mi solo soy el hermano de tu nueva miga, no te preocupes.

-eres mas que el hermano de mi amiga ¿ok?…

En ese momento entro al aula el profesor y comenzó a dar su clase me pidió que me precetara con los demás alumnos y después continuo, así pasaron la mayoría de mis clases con Edward en todas me sentaba cerca de él y si tenia alguna duda del tema él las resolvía, despues de que la campana del almuerzo sono la campana y la mayoría de los estudiantes salio corriendo del aula, ypo por mi parte m quede guardando mis cosas en la mochila, sentía alguien acercarce y levante la cabeza Edward estaba parado frente a mi.

-vamonos tenemos que ir a comer y después tendremos gimnasia.

Continuamos con la misma rutina de clases por toda la semana, durante el fin se semana no lo vi así que el lunes ya estaba anciosa por verlo nuevamente.

-¿lista para irnos?-me dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-si, pero por alguna extraña razón preciento que no solo hablas de irnos del aula ¿no?

-pues presientes bien, nos iremos de la escuela.

-no creo me parece bien saltarme clases,

-Bello no as puesto atención a la clase. El señor Taner nos aviso que suspenderían las clases despues del almuerzo.

-oh no realmente eh estado pensando en otras cosas, ¿que hora es?

-Son las 11:00 am, y si lo eh notado Bells, ya avise a mi hermana y como al parecer irían a comer a nuestra casa, quiere que nos entretengamos nosotros y después vayamos a casa, ella ira en el jeep con Emmett así que…

-de acuerdo vámonos.

Fui con Edward hasta el volvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela, allí estaba su novia recostada a un lado de la puerta del piloto al parecer esperándolo.

-Eddie, te estaba esperando-le dijo colgándose de su cuello-Ahora quese terminaron las clases temprano, podemos ir a tu casa y recostarnos en tu habitación-ver esa esena me hizo sentir mal me dolía el corazón- Oh no te vi, ¿quien eres tu niñita?

-es suficiente Tanya, si no te quedo claro por la mañana, terminamos tu y yo ya no estamos juntos- le dijo quitándose los brazos de ella del cuello, la rubia se le quedo mirando asombrada-ademas te agradeceré que no le hables así a ella, es Bella Swan y si nos disculpas nosotros ya nos íbamos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: Te amo.

Me tomo de la mano y me guío asta la puerta del copiloto, me abrió la puerta y la cerro una vez que yo estaba dentro del auto. Rodeo el auto por delante y se subió el también, arranco enseguida y salimos a toda velocidad de la escuela. Nunca creí que vería a Edward de ese modo, me sorprendió que le hablara así a alguien y mas a una mujer, por lo que había visto era muy educado y caballeroso con todos. Después de uno minutos en los que me di cuenta que no dirigíamos a su casa.

-¿Edward a donde vamos?

-pues pasaremos a mi casa a dejar las mochilas y después podemos ir a donde tu quieras. Alice me dijo que con Emmett aun tiene cuatro clases más así que saldrán de la escuela hasta las 3:30 de la tarde y mis padres no llegan a comer hoy a casa así que…

-¿Podemos hacer lo que yo quiera?

-si, seré tu guía de turistas si así lo quieres Bells

-de acuerdo, ¿podrías llevarme Port Ángeles? Me dijeron que el muelle es fantástico y me gustaría visitarlo.

-ok, pues vámonos.

Edward encendió el estéreo del coche y me di cuanta que tenia música de Debussy y Yurima que a mi me encantaba.

-tienes muy buenos gustos musicales-comente

-¿te gusta? Hay muy poca gente que le gusta este tipo de música pero a mi me encanta, es muy relajante.

-si a mi me encanta. Escuchar los acordes del piano me relaja mucho.

-algún día tendrías que aprender a tocar el piano es algo increíble

-si, Anthony toca el piano y me encantaba que tocara para mi cualquier cosa con tal de escucharlo

-lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-si me divertía mucho con el, algún día te lo presentare.

-por que no se quedaron en Arizona mas tiempo, en un mes tendremos vacaciones de la escuela

-genial tendremos la oportunidad de ver a mis amigos ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos libre?

-regularmente los maestros tienen congresos como estos por mas de dos meses pero esta vez es tienes suerte tendremos tres meses libres para nosotros.

-que bien ¿Qué aran tu y Alice en este tiempo libre?

-pues Alice no a planeado nada, por lo regular nos vamos de viaje con una de mis novias y el novio de mi hermana pero como esta vez ninguno tiene pareja supongo que estaremos en casa

Llegamos a su casa en ese momento y bajamos del auto, Edward se adelanto y me guio a la puerta de entrada, cuando entramos la casa estaba en silencio. Al parecer los padres de Edward no estaban así que nos fuimos al cuarto de televisión para dejar allí nuestras cosas.

-bueno dejemos las mochilas, para ir a PortAngeles.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tardamos en llegar?

-no mas de treinta minutos ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en específico?

-si, quiero ir a ver teléfonos celulares, además de algunas otras cosas en el centro comercial.

-¿tienes algún problema con tu antiguó teléfono?

-si, emm lo rompí-le dije sonrojándome

-¿como se rompió? ¿Se te cayo o algo por el estilo?

-no realmente, digamos que se estrello en la pared de mi habitación.

Edward solo me miro con la interrogación pintada en sus facciones, pero no pregunto nada más que eso. Dejamos las mochilas y nos encaminamos a su auto, el viaje seria largo pero con su compañía podría durar todo el día en un lugar sin cansarme por eso.

Cuando íbamos a mitad del camino, realmente con Edward no necesitábamos palabras sin sentido para llenar un silencio incomodo. Edward volteo a verme

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte un poco nerviosa

-¿por qué rompiste tu teléfono?

-pues… amm es algo vergonzoso

-no me reiré de ti lo prometo

-bueno, pero no te rías, cuando me dejaste en mi casa el día que llegue hablo Jasper a mi móvil. Yo estaba molesta con Emmett y él fue y hablo con Jasper, él me dijo algunas cosas que no me gustaron, aunque ahora que lo pienso fue un a niñería de mi parte lo del teléfono, en ese momento me moleste mucho y lo lance contra la pared.-mentí un poco, realmente no estaba enojada por lo que hable con Jasper sino por no poder estar con el pero no mes lo diría

-vaya la pequeña Bella es impulsiva y peligrosa cuando se enoja.

-bueno no soy impulsiva pero estaba molesta ya y que Jasper me dijera esas cosa no me puso de mejor humor.

-¿qué es lo que te dijo Jasper? Puedo saberlo

-pues al parecer su familia y él se irán a vivir a Paris, no quiero que lo agá yo lo amo es mi mejor amigo y no creo que pueda seguir sin el, el me escucha me mima y cuando nuestros hermanos se van de paseo el y yo nos quedamos juntos sin que nos afectara no tener parejas

-¿lo amas?

-si, no puedo pensar en quedarme sin el ES MI MEJOR AMIGO!

En ese momento llegamos a nuestro destino el muelle de PortAngeles, bajamos del coche y fuimos a la playa allí nos sentamos en la arena a ver el mar. Edward estaba en sirenio y yo seguía analizando la forma de no perder a Jasper y Rose. Estaba tan metida en mis cosas que no alcance a escuchar lo que Edward mr. decía.

-que? Disculpa no estaba poniendo atención

-no te preocupes-dijo recostándose en la arena, yo lo imite y quedamos los dos muy juntos-Bella-me llamo, me apoye en mi brazo y voltee a verlo.-Bella yo…

Espere a que Edward siguiera con su discurso per en llegar de eso de pronto me vi atrapada entre la arena y su pecho, además de esto sentí los labios de Edward sobre los míos, estos eran dulces y cariñosos además que se amoldaban a los míos perfectamente. En un principio me quede paralizada por esta acción, pero en un momento reacciones y correspondí a sus besos, él paso por mi labio inferior su lengua para pedir acceso a mi boca, por supuesto mi boca de inmediato se abrió para él. Nos quedamos así, recostados en la arena y besándonos hasta que la fala de aire se nos hizo mas grande, Edward se separo de mi labios pero no se quito de encima de mi y realmente se lo agradecí así entre sus brazos me sentía segura, nuestras frentes estaban unidas y yo por lo pronto no abrí los ojos, aun estaba en las nubes por sus besos, además que la falta de oxigeno me estaba mareando. Después de unos minutos abrí por fin lo ojos y me encontré con las preciosas esmeraldas de Edward.

-Bella… yo, lo siento no seria incomodarte…-no lo deje seguir, en su lugar le di un casto beso en los labios. Pero también en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que hacia y e separe de el bruscamente, yo seria la mas lastimada si el simplemente quería olvidar a su novia.

-¿necesito que me digas por que me besaste? ¿Fue por qué terminaste con tu novia hoy por la mañana? ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué ahora que tengo la cabeza hecha un lio?

-¿Que? Claro que no lo hice por olvidar a Tanya, ni siquiera la recordaba.

-¿entonces por qué? Responde Edward, ¡respóndeme!-le dije tratando de zafarme de sus brazos, pero Edward apretó mas su agarre.

-bueno, quieres que te responda-yo solo asentí- respóndeme algo antes ¿creps en el amor a primera vista?

Yo me quede paralizada al escuchar sus palabras, eso quería decir que…

-si Bella me enamore de ti desde que te vi con mi hermana-sentencio mirándome a los ojos directamente- y realmente este fue por mucho el mejor beso que eh recibido en la vida, pero ahora di algo Bella pero por favor no me vayas a alejar de ti, si tu lo quieres no vuelvo a hablarte de mis sentimientos pero por lo que mas quieras Bella no me alejes de ti

-TE AMO-le dije simplemente y lo bese nuevamente, ahora ya sabia los sentimientos de Edward y también que no me lastimaría.

Nos separamos y quede sumida en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, Edward me sonrió y se acomodó en la arena nuevamente, quedamos los dos de lado viéndonos a los ojos.

-Bella nunca pensé que llegarías a sentir lo mismo que yo contigo, ahora tengo una pregunta-yo simplemente sentí papa que siguiera con su discurso-¿me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?

-si Edward, quiero ser tu novia.

Como respuesta Edward me abraso y me pego a su pecho, donde recosté mi cabeza.


End file.
